fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy! Prince PreCure Kingdom
is a 2016 mahou shounen Pretty Cure series created by CureKurogane and Izumi Todo. The series is a sequel to the 2015 series, Happy! Prince PreCure and its themes are Princes, Gemstones, and Angels. Synopsis Happy! Prince PreCure Kingdom Episodes '' It's been a year since the battle against Queen Tempest. After Tiara and Knight returned to the Pegasus Kingdom with Queen Aurora and Queen Tempest, the Prince Pretty Cure were looking forward in starting their third year in Amanogawa Templar High School along with Toshiro. That is until they discover a strange power coming from Earth which caught the attention of the Pegasus Kingdom... not to mention a new threat. This new threat is called Yugurebuzoku and they are in search of the Pegasus Crystals that have been hidden for thousands of years. The Prince Pretty Cures find themselves in danger once more, but their Prince Jewel Keys respond once more and give them the power to transform to fight the Yugurebuzoku with the aid of Tiara, Knight, Aurora, and Tempest. Soon, they are approached by a young girl named Lilitha who also finds out about the Pegasus Crystals and knows the past of their power. Characters Prince Pretty Cures / Ryoku is the leader of the Prince Pretty Cures, due to him finding his Prince Jewel Key and awakening it due to his determination on protecting other people's dreams. He is very hot-blooded and is part of the Karate Club and is the heir to Otorishiba Enterprises. He starts to harbor feelings for Princess Tiara throughout the series. His alter-ego is Cure Phoenix, the Fiery Prince. His gemstone is the Spinel and his element is fire. / Hikaru is the second protagonist of the team and the classmate of Ryoku. He is the heir of the Seino Eatery Industries and is an aspiring chef, making different kind of cuisines from every country. Aside his incredible cooking skills and is very smart in reality, Hikaru is shown to be a bit of a scatterbrain at times. His alter-ego is Cure Saint, the Shining Prince. His gemstone is the Tourmaline and his element is light. / Eagle is an aspiring manga artist who is part of the Anime/Manga Club. He came from an artistic family: his mother Celeste is an international superstar, and his father as well as his grandfather are visual artists. Eagle is a fan of magical girls and superheroes which inspires him to create his own characters for his artwork. He is shown to be gentle and doesn't get angry, but he refuses to back down when it comes to his friends being in trouble. Eagle later starts to notice Knight's feelings for him, and slowly starts to accept them. His alter-ego is Cure Zeus, the Sparkling Prince. His gemstone is the Diamond and his element is electricity. / Hayate is a budding musician who is part of the Music Club and has his own band called "Fuujin". Hayate is the heir to Sorashiro Corporation, but rather have a career in music than taking over the company. Hayate is a boy with a strong sense of justice and is very straightforward. However, he is shown to be afraid of ghosts which the others know about. His alter-ego is Cure Armor, the Dashing Prince. His gemstone is the Emerald and his element is wind. / Yukito is the high-school president of Amanogawa Templar High School, which was founded by Yukito's grandfather. He is shown to be a very handsome young man, making him popular with the girls, at the same time very calm, collected, and friendly. Yukito is the heir to Aomi Incorporated and his parents are away overseas usually, leaving him under the care of his butler. His alter-ego is Cure Charming, the Noble Prince. His gemstone is the Sapphire and his element is water. Pegasus Kingdom is the princess to the Pegasus Kingdom and the daughter of Queen Aurora as well as the younger twin sister of Knight. In the first part of the series, Tiara was sent to Amanogawa to find the Prince Pretty Cure and met Ryoku there. Now in the second part, she enrolls herself into Amanogawa Templar High School under the name after the Pegasus Kingdom was invaded. She starts to develop romantic feelings for Ryoku throughout the series. is the Royal Guard and the son of Queen Aurora as well as the older twin brother of Princess Tiara. Knight arrived at Amamogawa to bring Tiara back to the Pegasus Kingdom until he finds out about Queen Tempest back when she was evil. Now he has returned to Amanogawa and enrolls himself into Amanogawa Templar High school under the name with Tiara after the Pegasus Kingdom was taken control by the Yugurebozoku. He has romantic feelings for Kiken Eagle, who starts to accept them later on and is shown to get jealous and possessive as a running gag. is the ruler of the Pegasus Kingdom and the mother of Princess Tiara and Knight. In the first series, she banished her younger twin sister, Queen Tempest after she was met with the darkness after a bitter dispute and revealed the Pretty Cures that Tempest was her sister. She is a very kind-hearted woman, but is very serious when it comes to ruling her kingdom, making sure that her people are safe and happy. Yugurebozoku Minor Characters Items Locations Media Episodes Trivia Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Kingdom Category:Sequels Category:CureKurogane